On the edge with you
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: Alex is empty inside, she's only here for her best freind, but as Collette becomes more like Alex, Can Anyone even there idols Bill and Tom Kaulitz save them, Inside the mind of suicide.


_Its getting light outside_

Collette and I sat and watched the sunrise. It was valentines day and I sat alone with my best friend on a hotel room balcony. We were in New York to see Tokio Hotel perform in concert. I wished I was here with Bill or any lover actually. I saw the tears in Collette's eyes and knew she thought the same.

_  
She is still there but no one cares. They sang her Happy Birthday yesterday without her._

We went back inside it was to hard to watch people go by and no not one of them would know or care if you died. That was made worse by the fact that no one did me and Collette we lived for each other. No one else was there when she cried no one else knew how often we sat planning our own demise.

_  
Do you want to see yourself flying through the night?_

I saw it in her face she was done living in this world. I bet even H.C. would notice if he ever bothered to look. She dreamt of the freefall of that moment that was the end to all.

_  
This gift is what you need. You're gonna be alright. Eyes close and fall.  
_We went crazy to day dancing and music and parties trying to forget the pain inside. But something's are far to permanent to hide. Were can you go to leave yourself behind.

_  
Her first time on the edge. The scars will stay forever. Side to side with death_

We live and breathe but I saw that she had joined me our hearts still beat but we danced with death.

_A moment that feels better. Darkness and light are blinding her sight. She's not coming back  
_He held her in his arms and she tried to believe he loved her so did he. I watched from the corner, id learned long ago I was meant to be alone. He realized it to he saw the look in her face the old Collette who used to smile she was dead. She was gone forever.

_  
It's getting light outside. She cannot sleep 'cause time stands still  
_she wanted to stop time she told me. She wanted to freeze it when he held her in his arms to take his love and start a new dawn in their relationship. But it didn't and it wouldn't.

_Someone's hand is touching her, she has no will. Each time when it hurts, she just feels so alone_

He held her like the lover he wanted to be. He wanted to be enough to feel more than friendship for her but he couldn't. He couldn't return her love except for me she was all alone.

_  
She doesn't care at all. Her memories have long gone. Eyes close and fall  
_All those tomes when she was so happy they're all gone the memories faded away. I watched and there was nothing I could do as she became more like me closer to the blessed eternity.

_  
And closer to the edge. The scars will stay forever. Side to side with death. This time feels even better_

She told him goodbye. She couldn't see him suffer as he tried to make her feel better.

_  
Darkness and light are blinding her sight. She's not coming back  
_The Tokio Hotel concert we went to was great and we watched as our final moments drew near. We knew because this was the lat thing we wanted to do before we died.

_  
She shuts the door she longs for more and more and more. She shuts the door she longs for more and more and more. Just once more_

Back stage she went with me. We saw the twins just shook their hands and got their autographs. She longed for another moment in H.C.'s arms or her first moment in toms she wanted one last hug one last embrace.__

Everyone is watching. Her arms are so sore. But she doesn't care anymore  
All the girls watched as the twins they stopped to see why we were so hopeless and so cold when we stood before the. They paused to ask why, why because the scars on my arm are only a hint to what's inside.

_  
And falling from the edge. The scars will stay forever_

She dreamt of the freefall, of the moment when it was over, they paused to ask why we looked so lost and so alone but that truth they could never know.

_Side to side with death, this last time even better. Darkness and light are blinding her sight_

"It's over" I said. "Forever" she said. "But" Bill said I silenced him put my finger to his lips. "You're so young you're futures just begun" I whispered to the silence around us. "Ours is short and soon to pass" We leaned in almost identically and kissed them soft it was goodbye, that moment we'd always dreamed of it came to late.

_  
She's not coming back. Not coming back_

We walked away towards the hotel and up to the very very top. We didn't notice they followed behind us and stopped at the hotels lobby doors. They stopped because they'd seen it in our faces we weren't coming back and nothing could make it okay.__

The sky is casting over. Her last wish stays unsaid

I looked down with her my best and most dearest friend. We always said friends forever and we took each others hands we kept our promise until the very end "Goodbye," together we said and together we stepped out over the edge. A moment so free when I knew it would all be over, then I heard bill scream and saw his broken face but I couldn't face it and turned away. I saw Collette's smile finally it came back, and then it was over all the pain gone into the black

The End

Collette I'm always here, remember in the darkness there's nothing to fear, it's the light that burns you and fills you up with pain.


End file.
